William Van Horn
| date de décès = | lieu de décès = | âge au décès = | nationalité = États-unien | pays de résidence = | diplôme = Baccalauréat en Beaux-Arts | profession = Dessinateur, scénariste de bande dessinée | activité principale = | activités autres = | formation = | hommage = | ascendants = | conjoint = Frances Elaine Dixon (depuis 1966) | descendant = Noel Van Horn (fils) | famille = | code inducks = WVH | style = | signature = }} William Van Horn (né le 15 février 1939) est un dessinateur et un scénariste américain de bande dessinée. Historique Biographie Dès sa jeunesse, William Van Horn apprécie les comics de Mickey Mouse, dessinés par Floyd Gottfredson. Ayant fait ses études au California College of Arts and Crafts, il est employé en 1961 par Imagination, Inc. à San Francisco. Dans ce studio d'animation, il travaille comme encreur et coloriste et fait aussi des dessins de fond. Aux Studios de Moulin, également à San Francisco, il travaille ensuite sur la table de montage séquentiel pour la première fois. thumb|left|Van Horn, pris en photo dans son atelier.Après son service militaire comme illustrateur dans l'armée (1962-1964), Van Horn a temporairement travaillé comme graphiste et pigiste pour plusieurs studios d'animation. En 1967, il devient le directeur artistique et chef du département animation à Davidson Films, un petit studio qui produit des images éducatives courts. En 1975, Van Horn et deux partenaires rachètent le studio qui a été rebaptisé Aesop Films. Projet de loi a fait non seulement écrire et dessiner, il a parfois même prêté sa voix aux images. Pour Davidson et Aesop, il a produit environ 80 dessins animés ce qui lui a valu plusieurs prix. En 1977 Aesop Films connaît des difficultés financières. William Van Horn regarda autour d'autres sources de revenus et a illustré de douze romans, dont il a en écrit sept, dans les années qui suivirent. Le premier d'entre eux a été publié en 1978 sous le titre « Harry Hoyle’s Giant Jumping Bean. » En 1980, Van Horn s'installe à Vancouver, au Canada, avec son épouse canadienne, Frances Elaine Dixon, et leurs enfants Noel et Tish. En 1985, Bill conçu sa propre série de bandes dessinées, Nervous Rex. Les dix livres avec le petit tyrannosaure Rex lui ont donné l'occasion d'assumer pleinement son style de dessin. Il a également développé d'autres série de bandes dessinées qui ont été publiées en partie dans des livres, en partie dans les magazines Laffin’ Gas and Critters. thumb|Rex, le petit tyranosaure Lorsque Gladstone Publishing commence à publier des bandes dessinées Disney en 1986, Van Horn découvre bientôt un nouveau dessinateur de talent Keno Don Rosa. William y voit une chance pour dessiner sa bande-dessinée préférée et passe plus de six mois à convaincre les éditeurs Disney de lui laisser sa chance. Ainsi, à partir de 1988, il écrit les scripts et dessine les illustrations d’histoires de Donald Duck et de son entourage. De juin 1990 à juillet 1993, la production de bande dessinée américaine fut reprise par les Studios Disney. Depuis fin 1991, Van Horn travaille pour le groupe danois Egmont, le plus grand producteur de bande dessinée. William Van Horn s'est spécialisé dans les aventures de Donald Duck et de son univers. Il crée également des couvertures à partir de ses histoires, mais également de celles de Carl Barks et d’autres auteurs. Son style Même s'il a travaillé avec le scénariste John Lustig, Van Horn a écrit la quasi-totalité de ses propres histoires et il utilise un style très personnel dans ses scénarios. Dans ses histoires, Van Horn se concentre sur des situations absurdes, au lieu de créer des histoires réalistes. Cela lui donne un style unique, qui est plus burlesque que d'autres histoires de Disney. Par rapport à d'autres dessinateurs, ses histoires sont plus vives, plus surprenantes. William Van Horn est aussi un de ces auteurs qui dessine seulement un ovale noir dans les yeux des canards anthropomorphes, sans ajouter de taches blanches, par opposition au style de Don Rosa par exemple. On peut aussi découvrir, dans la majorité de ses histoires, une mouche ou un moustique isolé dans une case. thumb|Autoportrait humoristique de William Van Horn Ses créations Parmi ses histoires, certaines sont basées sur les personnages de la série animée La Bande à Picsou, mettant ainsi en scène notamment Flagada Jones. Il est le créateur du célèbre paresseux Léon Sanzun, demi-frère de Balthazar Picsou. Celui-ci deviendra même le héros de quelques histoires dessinées par William Van Horn. Outre Léon Sanzun, Van Horn a créé de nombreux personnages tel Woimly Filcher, des lieux comme la Lune noire, ainsi que des créatures (Sélo et Baron de Termite par exemple). Une famille de dessinateurs Son fils, Noel Van Horn, est aussi scénariste et dessinateur de bande dessinée Disney, spécialisé quant à lui dans l'univers de Mickey Mouse. Son style est néanmoins très semblable à celui de son père. Hommage Cord Wiljes a rendu un bel hommage à William Van Horn. Il a déclaré : « In a time when childhood becomes shorter and shorter, the clear and affectionate stories of William Van Horn are like a fresh wind. But they are also a pure pleasure for anybody who, like Van Horn, has preserved the child within himself. » Cette citation peut se traduire par « À un moment où l'enfance s'éloigne, les claires et affectueuses histoires de William Van Horn sont comme un vent frais. Mais elles sont aussi un pur plaisir pour tous ceux, qui comme Van Horn, ont préservé leur âme d'enfant. » En coulisses Liste complète des histoires Disney de Van Horn Cet index est initialement tiré de la base Inducks. Les histoires sont classées dans l'ordre chronologique de première parution. Les gags (une ou deux pages) sont pris en compte. PM = Picsou Magazine, JM = Le Journal de Mickey et SPG = Super Picsou Géant. Liens internes *Traduction de l'interview de William Van Horn réalisé par John Iatrou en 2010. *Projet Van Horn sur le wiki. *Statistiques du Projet Van Horn sur le billet de blog spécial. Liens externes *Base de données Barksbase sur William Van Horn en anglais *Informations sur William Van Horn sur l'INDUCKS *Site Comiclopedia sv:William Van Horn it:William Van Horn el:Ουίλλιαμ Βαν Χορν Catégorie:Dessinateur Catégorie:Personnalité américaine Catégorie:Personnalité vivante Catégorie:Auteur Catégorie:Personnalité Catégorie:Famille Van Horn Catégorie:Personnalité masculine Catégorie:Personnalité née en 1939